Tomato Accident
by Kulkas
Summary: Semua gara-gara tomat. chap 2 RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Tomato Accident © Juli Alio**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…**

 **.**

.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan segala kebaikkan yang ada. Aaa~ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Intinya ya mendekati sempurna. Ingat tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Untuk Uchiha yang satu ini berbeda, dia sangat spesial. Spesial diantara yang spesial. Karena terlalu spesial, spesial pakai telur pun kalah. Sepatah dua patah kata yang tidak patah-patah(?) tidak akan mampu mendeskripsikan pemuda yang satu ini.

Berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Hinata Hyuuga, dengan segala kepolosan yang dimilikinya. Hinata bukan polos dalam artian tidak memakai apa-apa ditubuhnya. Bukan. Hei, jaga pikiran liar kalian! Dasar mesum! Jangan tertawa! Pokoknya Hinata itu polos bin polos. Tidak ada gadis sepolos dia. Mana ada yang mau disuruh menghitung bulu ayam kecuali Hinta. Polos sekali 'kan.

Ini semua gara-gara tomat. Kisah Hyuuga dan Uchiha bermula dari sebuah tomat merah. - Begini...

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju kantin kampusnya. Perutnya berbunyi terus menerus bak orkestra keroncong di jalanan.

Tidak ada salahnya kalau seorang Uchiha kelaparan 'kan? Wajar kok. Semua orang juga sering mengalami, kecuali Sasuke tentunya. Hanya kadang-kadang saja ia merasa sekelaparan seperti saat ini.

Kepalanya menunduk dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perut. Pose yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Orang yang menyapa bahkan tidak disahut saking mendalami pose itu, disahut saja tidak apalagi dilirik. Jangan terlalu berharap. Siapa yang tidak dongkol kalau kita menyapa dengan baik dan ramah tapi malah diacuhkan begitu saja. Segala macam omelan, cacian, makian dan sumpah serapah Sasuke terima. Ingat, Sasuke yang lapa itu lupa dunia sekitarnya. Otaknya hanya penuh kata lapar, makan, lapar, makan. Orang lapar ya makan, masa nyangkul di sawah. Malah buat tambah lapar dan pingsan seketika sih iya.

Sebuah tomat merah menggelinding mengenai ujung sepatu Sasuke. Dikarenakan pose Sasuke yang berjalan menunduk otomatis tomat segar itu tidak luput dari manik kelam Sasuke

Mata seindah malam tanpa bintang dan rembulan itu menatap tomat yang berhenti menggelinding dengan tatapan memuja. Lihatlah bagaimana dramatisnya si tomat berhenti berhguling. Warnanya merah menggoda, menyilaukan mata Sasuke. Rasanya pasti sungguhlah lezat tiada tara tiada tandingan. Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke.

"Tomat yang seksi."

Jangan kaget, itu suara Sasuke.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegangi perut hendak memungut tomat yang telah menodai hati Sasuke. Tomat itu seolah meminta dimakan oleh mulut Sasuke. Namun, tangan itu hanya mengambang di atas tomat. Hanya beberapa centi lagi Sasuke mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Namun apa daya, keraguan muncul dihati kecil Sasuke. Bagaimana kalu Sasuke keracunan setelah memakan tomat yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini. Mungkin perutnya akan mules, kemudian diare, tidak sembuh dibawa ke rumah sakir, syukur-syukur kalau sembuh nah kalau akhirnya menyusul moyang Sasuke. Tidak Uchiha sekali. Bukankah ada semboyan yang mengatakan: Jangan makan sembarangan.

Dan jelaslah asal usul tomat ini. Tomat ini sebuah hal yang sembarangan. Otak jenius Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Sembarangan menggelinding ke arah Sasuke, sembarangan menggoda hati Sasuke dan tangannya sembarangan ingin mengambil tomat ini.

"Ah, tomatku."

Dengan gerakan slow motion. Tangan kecil, tubuh mungil, surai indigo, dan suara lembut bagai nyanyian ninabobo. Bertumpu pada satu lutut dengan rok kotak-kotak yang menutupi paha, tangan kecil itu mengambil tomat di depan ujung sepatu Sasuke. Wajah itu mendongak, membuat jarak antara wajah Sasuke dan gadis dibawahnya begitu tipis. Bahaya. Sasuke yang masih sedikit membungkuk itu dapat melihat seluruh bagian wajah di bawahnya. Cantik. Bulu matanya lentik, manik lavender tanpa pupil, hidung mancungnya, pipi tembam yang merona, bibir kecil merah muda yang lagi-lagi menggoda hasrat hati Sasuke, leher jenjang yang begitu membuai. Onyx Sasuke turun sedikit ke bagian dada kanan yang tersemat name tag. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis ini manis dan imut.

"Ap-" Keduanya bersuara. Hampir bersamaan.

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Sasuke memegangi bibirnya, pun dengan gadis itu -Hinata. Mereka baru saja err~ berciuman. Ya, ber-ci-um-an. Kiss Accident. Benar 'kan bahasa Inggrisnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Itu 'kan yang kalian pikirkan.

Sasuke dengan segala kebaikan yang ada dan Hinata dengan segala kepolosan yang ada. Apa kalian menyalahkan Hinata karena polos, jadi Hinata bisa main sosor bibir Sasuke? Kenal Sasuke saja tidak. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat pemuda ini. Jadi, kalian berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang mencium gadis ini? Kalau demikian pemikiran kalian, yah memang benar. Tapi, salahkan juga seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang mulutnya menganga itu. Shikamaru Nara. Karena pemuda Nara itu dengan seenaknya menabok pundak Sasuke. Jadilah, Hinata kena cium dari Sasuke.

Kalian pasti paham dengan posisi Sasuke yang membungkuk dan Hinata yang bertumpu pada satu lutut. Dilihat dari belakang Sasuke, Hinata memang sedikit tidak terlihat. Mungil sih.

Jadi, setelah kejadian ini berakhir. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya selalu mengatakan lebih tepatnya menghasut hatinya untuk selau mendapat ciuman dari nona Hyuuga itu. Segala macam cara Sasuke lakukan demi menemukan Hinata. Bertaruh nyawa dengan anggota keluarga Hinata pun Sasuke lakukan. Perjuangan yang tidak mengenal lelah memanglah selalu indah pada waktunya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha berhasil mendapatkan Hinata sebagi kekasihnya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Sasuke akan mengajukan lamaran pada Hiasi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Tampang oke, uang banyak, cinta melimpah ruah, sebentar lagi Sasuke wisuda tahun ini. Kurang apalagi coba?

Sayangnya, nona Hinata ini baru masuk SMA tahun ini.

 **-The End-**

a/n:

maaf ya kalo idenya pasaran *goyang dumang*

Ripiu dsb ditunggu selalu *-*

Salam dingin,

Juli A.


	2. Chapter 2

Loading...

maybe chapter 2

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, etc…

 **### - ### =** flashback

Selamat membaca...

Kalau nggak suka, saya nggak maksa kok, suer deh…

.

.

"Ulangi."

"Kami mau menikah."

"Apa?"

"Kami mau me-ni-kah."

Hinata melihat takut-takut ayahnya dari balik poni tebalnya. Lavendernya ia gulirkan ke samping kanannya. Sasuke Uchiha duduk bersimpuh tanpa rasa takut dengan pancaran aura yang dikeluarkan oleh orang di depannya. Bahkan dapat ia lihat bahwa dagu Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Manik lavendernya bergulir ke arah ayahnya kembali. Hiashi Hyuuga duduk bersimpuh dan bersidekap dengan mata terpejam. Sedang mencerna baik-baik apa yang pemuda Uchiha ini katakan.

"Berapa usiamu?" Hiashi bertanya.

"Tahun ini dua puluh dua tahun."

"Tahu usia Hinata?"

"Hn." Jawaban yang sopan sekali kepada calon mertuamu Sasuke.

"Berapa?"

"Empat belas, Desember nanti."

"Apa kau seorang pedofil?"

"Hanya pada Hinata."

Hiashi membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap tajam dua orang yang ada di depannya. Yang satu langsung menunduk bak terjerumus ke jurang, sedang yang satunya tetap dalam posisinya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas beratnya -lelah.

Mata bulan kepala keluarga itu memandang pedang yang sudah tak bersarung di depan lututnya. Sudah cukup waktu bermainnya. Tanpa ragu Hiashi menggenggam gagang pedang, mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah Sasuke. - Hinata yang melihat gelagat ayahnya dari posisi menunduknya langsung ambil posisi. Sebelum pedang itu mengenai Sasuke, Hinata menerjang Sasuke. Memeluk leher pemuda itu dan menduduki perutnya -reflek. Beruntung Sasuke dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan Hinata dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Wow, Hinata kau berani sekali!

"Hinata menjauh dari orang ini," perintah Hiashi. Pedang Hiashi hanya beberapa centi dari kepala putrinya.

"Ti-tidak mau."

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukan dileher Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Hiashi. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menyangka dengan perbuatan gadis manis yang tengah memeluknya ini. Hinata sangat menyayanginya.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dengan Hinata yang masih memeluk lehernya. Kedua lututnya memenjara pinggang Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Sialan!

Hiashi memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. "Kalian tunggu disini."

Hiashi membuka kasar pintu geser dan membanting kala menutupnya. Ruang pertemuan itu terasa menyesakkan dada Hiashi. Putri kecilnya lebih memilih pemuda sialan itu, Uchiha brengsek.

Hinata masih memeluk Sasuke walau ayahnya telah pergi. Belakang kepalanya dibelai oleh tangan Sasuke. "Kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Ti-tidak tahu."

Jujur, Hinata juga tidak tahu kapan pastinya. Sejak kejadian di kampus waktu itu Hinata selalu berdebar kala tak sengaja mengingatnya. Bahkan saat Sasuke menemukannya, jantung Hinata mendadak dipukul-pukul tanpa henti. Mungkin love at first sight.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya. Onyx dan lavender bertemu. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus dengan masih menggunakan seragam SMP?"

Hinata merona.

Sasuke gemas setengah mati.

 **###**

Berdiri dengan sikap sempurna bak pengibar bendera, itulah yang Hinata lakukan. Kakinya baru saja memasuki Universitas paling terkenal di seluruh Konoha. Universitas Konoha gedung dua, Fakultas Ekonomi. Lihatlah bangunan yang megah itu. Apa benar itu sebuah kampus? Bukan istana raja? Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dirinya baru saja melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke dalam area kampus ini. Sensasinya sudah semenakjubkan seperti ini. Apalagi kalau Hinata berkeliling. Pasti memuaskan.

Pandangan sedikit meremehkan Hinata dapatkan kala beberapa orang yang sekiranya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi keluar masuk kampusi ini.

Hinata bingung sendiri.

Er~ itu, rok biru merah kotak-kotak, baju putih lengan pendek dengan pita merah melingkar dan menyimpul dibagian kerah, tas gendong ungu dipundak, sepatu hitam berkaos kaki putih.

Fix, tampilan anak SMP.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, mau apa anak SMP ke kampus? Darmawisata? Disaat kenaikan kelas dan lulus-lulusan begini. Ngawur.

Sumpah, Hinata mau menangis. Salahkan kakak tersayangnya yang menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ke kampus hanya untuk memberikan buku Neji yang tertinggal. Apa tidak bisa pulang sebentar, Hinata sibuk sekarang. Sibuk melihat pengumuman diterima atau tidak di SMA favouritenya. Dan syukurnya, Hinata diterima. Dan parahnya, Hinata tidak sempat ganti pakaian.

Tanya sama orang, Neji anak Ekonomi kelasnya dimana. Nanti ditunjukkin kok. Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan dari kakaknya.

Terus sekarang mau nanya siapa? Orang yang lewat di depan Hinata seolah berkata: Ada cabe-cabean mangkal di kampus atau Ngapain anak ingusan di sini.

Tuhan, jangan begini-begini amat dong. - Tiba-tiba seorang yang Hinata kira sebagai bibi-bibi nyentrik dengan dua garis di masing-masing wajah muncul di depannya. Itu keriput yah?

"Boleh minta tolong?"

Lho kok suaranya berat dan maskulin begini?

Hinata mengangguk polos bin pasrah.

"Berikan ini ke Sasuke Uchiha anak Ekonomi. Bilang ke dia Kakaknya sibuk jadi tidak bisa mampir." Hinata menerima kantong karton cokelat. "Dan tomat ini hadiah untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Hinata menerima sebuah tomat merah ranum itu, dan tersenyum ke arah bibi-bibi tadi. Senyum yang penuh kebingungan. Orang baru pertama kali masuk ini kampus eh tiba-tiba dimintai tolong seperti ini. Mau menolak kok bertolak belakang dengan hati nurani. Tapi, kalau mau menolong kok jadi puyeng sendiri begini.

"Oh iya, aku bukan bibi-bibi lho."

Hinata terkesiap. Bagaimana bibi-bibi ini tahu isi pikiran Hinata. Hinata melancarkan jurus seribu kaki alias lari. Bibi nyentrik yang menakutkan. Serem.

"Loh kenapa adik kecil itu malah lari?" Onyx itu mengerjap perlahan.

"Itachi, woi cepetan. Telat nih."

"Iya-iya."

.

Setelah tersesat di sana sini dan bertanya di sana sini pula, akhirnya Hinata menemukan kelas Neji.

Bersyukur karena Neji mau menerima titipan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakak Sasuke Uchiha, dan Hinata bersyukur lagi karena Neji tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Hinata menolak saat Neji akan mengantar sampai keluar kampus. Sebenarnya agar Hinata bisa lolos dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd kakaknya itu.

Kalau dibilang tersesat lagi, Hinata tidak akan membantaj. Nyatanya, sekarang dirinya memang tersesat. Belok sana belok sini, dimana jalan masuk tadi? Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kenapa tali sepatunya malah lepas seperti mie begini. Merepotkan saja.

Hinata merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu berjongkok dengan bertumpu pada satu lututnya. Ia meletakkan tomat yang ia gengga di ujung lututnya. Kemudian menalikan tali sepatunya.

"Selesai," gumam Hinata.

Hinata berdiri dan hendak mengambil tomatnya, namun kakinya malah menedang pelan tomat itu. Tahulah, kejadian selanjutnya apa.

 **###**

"Akhirnya kita berciuman," ucap Sasuke enteng sambil memperhatikan wajah ayu gadisnya.

Hinata yang belum mengubah posisinya, meninju pelan dada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Suara Hinata mengandung keraguan yang besar. "Aku baru saja masuk SMA."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke mngeratkan pelukannya, seraya membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Hinata. Menghirp aroma Hinata sepuasnya.

"I-"

Belum sempat Hinata berucap, pintu geser itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan wajah garang sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi mengusap wajahnya, tangan yang satunya memegang kertas dan pulpen.

"Hinata."

Suara Hiashi memerintah. Membuat Hinata melepas pelukan dan duduk bersimpuh disamping Sasuke. Semoga ayahnya memaklumi tindakannya kali ini.

Hiashi mendudukan dirinya kembali ketempat semula. Meletakkan kertas dan pulpen diatasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sejenak onyx itu menajam. Namun kemudian bersikap normal kembali. Tanpa ragu, ia raih pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

Hiashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke berdecih sebal nan kesal.

Hinata bingung.

 **-The End-**

a/n:

ada yang berpikir ini maksa dan pasaran? ya karena memang begitu. lalalala

hohoho siapa yang ngebet banget pengen sekuel ya *lirik-lirik

thanks to:

puchan, siskap906, , .777, RenCaggie, NJ21, Nurul851


End file.
